Winter Snow
by xxxXIchigo2 yaoi haremXxxx
Summary: It is early December and everyone was getting ready for the holidays, at least almost everyone. Five lives full of misunderstandings and ever awkward moments turn into a complex path of one night stands, love triangles, pregnancy, and marriage. When these five paths intertwine, who will help these lost souls throughout the chaos? Yaoi IchiIshi
1. Intro: Kurosaki case begining

_"It's over, Ichigo. I will go stay with my brother ... And I won't be coming back... I tried my best to love you... I just can't go back to being innocent... This is goodbye."_

"So, how are things going with Orihime?" Asked the petite sadist, currently swishing back and forth on the lone swing next to the berry head. The snow was at least a few feet deep as tiny flakes landed elegantly on both of them.

"She left... She said she was never coming back." He took a drag of the lit cigarette between his fingers before asking, "How is Renji?", exhaling the intoxicating smoke.

The girl just shrugged nonchalantly while replying, "That bastard won't stop drinking, the idiot even knocked me up and proposed two days after finding out. What a dumbass!"

Ichigo took a quick glance at his childhood friend before looking away and expressing his confusion. "Do you love him?"

"...I guess..."

siggghhhh "...So, whats the problem them?.."

"...I don't even want to get married. I just said yes to shut him up...Life's fucked up that way...why'd Orhime leave?"

A cold breeze rushed straight through Ichigo's multiple layers of sweaters, bringing up his guard, before carefully answering the question."She met someone else...Someone whose tall with brown hair and is loaded with millions,she made sure to throw the money part in my face...I don't know what happened to us, rukia."

The frantic parade of questions came to an end, as did the girl's swinging. "I have to go, the dumbass will think I was in an accident if I'm away too long."

As the small form disappeared into the foggy distance, the strawberry murmured a quiet, "Thank you, rukia," before turning to go to his empty apartment place.

Yeah, life sucks ass.


	2. THE CASE OF ISHIDA URYUU PART 1

^SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR DESIGNS DIDN'T MAKE IT PASSED THE THIRD AUDITION...}^

_My life is like a never ending game of cat and mouse. I am the hopeless cat, chasing after the clever mouse. The mouse symbolizes the shredded dream of majoring in fashion, as the cat is my self. I am huge in appearance, but really am just lead by the false faith I have in catching that youthful wish...for the mouse...will be forever out of reach...an unwavering, ever moving obstacle._

When Ishida Uryuu left to college in America, he never imagined that EVERY SINGLE ONE of his designs would be rejected. He had so much faith they would make the top ten, but in reality, they didn't even make the top thousand. So basically, he was _wasting_ away the remainder of his youth locked in his apartment complex storage room. Doing what, you ask? Well, with his fashion career flushed down the drain, all he could really do was blog.

His writings were extremely popular. He had a real natural talent for literature. Among billions of people would follow all of his works, some even encouraged him to become a novelist. However, despite the never ending mountain of daily fan mail, he felt his life was missing something. There was whole were his stomach once was, a place where butterflies roamed freely.

Now, there were just the painful wounds that unshakable memories left behind. Who could have caused this forge on the straight A student's life? Only one being could be responsible for the delay in Uryuu's growth, Ichigo Kurosaki. The raven head always had a soft spot when it came to the strawberry. Although he would put up a stuck up facade, he loved the other underneath. The boy can still remember every detail of that drunken night when they made love. It was somewhere around where Inoue first broke things off with Kurosaki, around the second semester of junior year.

_The moo__n's rays lit half of both men as the smaller woke. His sea blue orbs widened in shock at his findings. He was naked, in bed, with Ichigo...who was also naked. He was distracted as the peaceful features of the orangette's face twitched in pain. His eyebrows creased together, as a frown tugged at his lips. His expression was of horror as Ishida leaned in close, trying to here mumbled whispers of his crush._

_" Or..ih..ime...__"_

That was pretty much all it took for Uryuu to give up on his first love. He was heart broken that night, and flew the next hour to the forgein land of the U.S. Things were going to start getting awkward though. He would soon need to fly back to Japan to visit Ishin, just as he promised. Soon meant, like, in ONE WEEK.

The future novelist wasn't even sure if he was ready for such a task, but an Ishida ALWAYS kept his promise...no matter what. These were the days he completely LOATHED his prideful ways, and loath he did.

...

KUROSAKI CLINIC, 8:30PM

"Ichiggggoooooooo! Son! We are having a family meeting, come down stairs this instant!" shouted an overly excited old man, trying to gather the family around for the memorable occasion. Loud thumps were heard as the hotheaded youth came down stairs announcing, "I'm TWENTY-THREE! I'm too old for family meetings and THIS IS MY HOUSE YOU GUYS ARE IN!"

"Just because Ms. Inoue is gone, doesn't mean you can shout at your father like that!" Ishin quickly retorted, delivering a failed attempt at a jump kick as heharshlh landed into the glass sliding door, shattering it to bits. Ichigo sat down, the med student's patience grew thin, resulting in his snappy attitude. "So, why the hell do we need a family meeting?"

"Ichi-nii..." Brown pupils meet amber ones as the girlier of the twins spoke up,"Ishida-kun is coming to Karakura tomorrow...and dad said you will be the one to pick him up."


End file.
